I Bite Back
by Hexxgirl
Summary: Tenten has never felt anything, since she became a Vampire hunter. She is good at what she dose. What she isn't good at, is making freinds and playing nice. So what happens when her world is yanked from beneath her feet? Rated T incase.
1. Chapter 1

She stood, feeling the body of her attacker slump over dead ontop of her. With a grunt she pulled her blade from his chest and then drove it in with another stab for good measure. No blood came from her assalint. She grunted as she forced him off of her, checking her neck to be sure he had missed his mark.

Sure enough, the skin was untouched. She smirked down at him. Stupid Vampires.

She removed her long green dress to reveil loose riding pants and a white shirt. She dropped the gown over the now dead man. She then walked to the liquor cabnet and removed a glass and a bottle of red wine. After pouring a glass and taking a well treated sip, she dumped the contents of her glass over her dress.

She walked to a window and opened it, swining one leg over the sill, she lit a match. Flicking it into the room she slipped off the wall to the stone garden path below. This was her life. She smiled as she felt the heat of the flames rise behind her. Her brown hair twisted in the wind and she quickly pinned it up and out of her way.

She reached her horse and pulled herself into its saddle. It knicked and jottled with glee. She patted its black mane and smiled. It was the fastest horse in her orginazation. She patted it gently and began to ride. Her brown eyes glowing in the moonlight.

Nothing more mattertd. She had killed the bastard and had liberated a village from blood sucking tearoney. She scowled as rushed past the village orphanage. Most villagers where rushing from their homes to see the castle on the hill burn. Some people where laughing. Some where crying with joy.

She was thinking about the orphans. Most of them had lost their parents to the Vampire. She stopped her horse and looked at them. She should take one with her, back to the base. That is what had happened to her. She had been taken by a Vampire hunter to join in the hunt of the creatures who had killed her entire family. She looked, none of them looked old enough.

She had been 15 when she was taken. Now at 17, she had killed more Vampires in that time then her mentor had in seven years. She was ruthless. These creatures needed to pay for what they had done. And she made them pay daily. She had killed male Vampires, female Vampires. She had even jabbed the cold hearts of some Vampire children.

She had studied Vampires her entire life. From age seven, to now. She never once saw them with the fascination that other kids had. She had seen them as one thing and one thing only. Killers who needed to die.


	2. Letter

Hexx: hey guys. Sorry about the spelling errors in the last chapter.

Kin: We shall do better next time.

Blue: Huh? Yeah whatever.

Ino: Wha? Huh? Wha? Oh this again. Hexx dose not own Naruto.

The young woman with her hair up tied nudged her black horse towards the small building besides an abandoned church. It was very late and they had covered more ground then the horse could take. She tethered him to a hitching post and hauled him water from a well.

"Lee, don't drink so fast!" She said in a cold distant voice. That was her affectionate voice, and the horse, slowed its drinking. She smiled a half smile. She liked this horse better then she liked most humans.

She pulled off a bag full of minor food supplies, a book and a sleeping roll. She pushed her way through the rusted door and into the dry one room building. She dropped her bag and picked up an old rotten wooden chair. She grimaced and then with a grunt, smashed the chair over her knee to make firewood.

After she had eaten and her fire was burning to a steady flame. She hugged her knees to her chest and started into the orange red flames. Then she yanked out her book and pulled out the letter she used as a bookmark. It was stained and worn, the ink was hard to read, but she new it word for word.

'_My dearest child,_

_How is school? I hope your doing well, but I hope you are making friends as well. I thought a long while about the question you asked me. I was quit distressed when we received the letter from the headmistress informing us that you where fighting. Your purpose in life is not to fight my dear, it is to save. One day you will save someone and that someone will in turn save you over and over again. And after talking to your mother about it, we decided you could know. Your name, it dose have a meaning. When your mother was pregnant with you, she was fascinated with flight. And, as you know, the thought of an after life. She wanted you to be a heavenly child. She wanted you to fly. I still have tears in my eyes from laughter from the time you broke your arm by holding onto your kite._

_I must go now. I love you. Heaven. Tenten, your name means Heaven. One day, we shall see you there._

_Father.'_

Tenten folded the paper up and jammed it into her pocket. She scowled into the fire and she didn't bother to wipe her face. There where no tears. She hadn't cried since this letter. She had gotten it a week before she was kicked out of school. Not for fighting,

But because she had no family to pay for her education.

She folded her arms over her chest for a few moments. Then she pulled her book out and read it. She mouthed the words and traced the paper. Soon she felt the wear of her fight creep up on her and she slid into her sleeping roll and closed her eyes.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

"AGH!" She let out a scream as her body was slammed into a wall with inhuman force. Before she could do anything else someone grabbed her by the back of the head and pulled her into a standing position.

Cold fingers on her neck.

"You little brat." She heard her assailant say in a mocking way. She winced as she opened her eyes, looking into a males green ones. "You killed one of ours, now we shall kill you."

"Don't talk so much." She said. She then round house kicked him in the head. As he dropped her, she rolled past him and ran out the door. She skidded sideways and jumped over the steal fence into the graveyard surrounding the church. Pulling a dagger from Lee's saddle she ran into the holy house to prepare for his next attack.

He entered the church and started when he saw that she had not hidden herself, but instead was waiting directly at the end of the isle. He squinted at her with his green eyes. His blue green hair whittled to nearly nothing. She shifted her sword and began to walk closer.

"Did you _really_ kill Helix or do I have the wrong girl?" He asked her with a smirk. His Vampire features causing her to inwardly shudder. "Ether way," He said, moving as she did, "You will be quite tasty ether way." He quickly shielded himself with his own blade as she struck him. He blinked, stunned, she had gotten to him so fast that he felt his arm tingle with the force of her blow.

Pushing her back he lunged. Only to have his back sliced open by her blade. She was methodic, fighting was her job. She brought her foot around and connected with his vertebrate. He clawed her leg and she kneed his face. He spun around to choke her and she shoved her wood tipped blade into his heart.

She grabbed his shoulder and forced it deeper. She walked backwards and leaned him onto the old dusty ceremony table. She then leaned into him and whispered into his ear,

"I think you won't be enjoying me tonight." She then yanked her blade out of the chest and tossed it behind her. Panting hard. She was out of energy. She was out of breath.

"Bravo." She stiffened. There were more of them?

Hexx: And we end chapter 2!

Blue: We enjoy bringing you this chapter.

Kin: What are you up to Blue…your being nice?

Blue: **evil smile**

Kin: O.O


	3. Damn Blood Drinkers

Hexx: We are picking it up exactly where I left it.

Sakura: Hexx dose not own Naruto.

Hexx: Good girl, remind me to tell Love you're behaving.

She slowly turned to see a male, her age, holding her blade in his hand. The wooden tip had been smashed off and lay at his feet. He had dark onyx eyes and black hair that flared back. He dressed all in black and he began to chuckle.

"You have killed two Vampires in one night. My, my, you _are_ good. But then again, they where only novices. Newly released into the world. _I_," He said as he moved closer to her, Tenten quickly put the table between her and him without removing her eyes from him. "Am very experienced."

"Oh bite me why don't you?" She spat at him. She was slowly backing her way towards the stairs. She was familiar with old churches; they always had more then one set of stairs.

"Oh ho ho…..." He chuckled and he stepped closer, with a flick of his hand he knocked the dead Vampires body off the table and sent it into a wall. As it shattered he leaned upon the table and smirked at her. "I would _gladly_ do that. If you would come just a little closer."

She gasped with disgust and then whirled around and smacked him roughly in the side of the head with an old silver chalice. As the man doubled back in surprise she bolted up the steps. She ran all the way up and ran towards the other set.

"Ah!" She screeched and fell forward, quickly grabbing the fifth step down. Her knees rested on the sixth step and her feet, dangled over the black nothingness. "Kusu." She muttered as she dug her fingernails into the stone step.

"Now what are you going to do?" She heard him say. Looking up she scowled as he looked down at her. She began to look around for a weapon, a rock, anything to let her try to get back to the other stairs. She reached to try and snag another step,

She gasped as it broke and her balance change sent her reeling backwards. The man at the top of the stairs did nothing but bat an eyelash. She felt her knees leave the solid step and she felt the air around her.

"Ugh!" she grunted as something, or someone, knocked into her from behind. She felt the steps dig into her ribs and her wrists as they where slammed back into the stone. She felt a presence pressing into her back and she felt cold breath on her neck.

"Nice catch." The man on the top step said. Tenten heard a 'hn' from behind her and she struggled beneath him. She was able to slip one wrist out of the mans grip and she then rolled as far onto her back as she could. Using her free hand she smacked the face in her last ditch attempts to get free.

As the face turned from the force of the blow, long dark hair fell across her face, obscuring her vision. The hand that still held her tightened and she gritted her teeth with pain.

"Oh, your going to die now bitch." Tenten heard her first attacker say. Suddenly she found herself looking at a pair of moons. She blinked, and then blinked again. The moons followed her eyes as they darted around looking for an escape. She soon understood that she was not looking into moons, but eyes.

"Hand her up Neji." The first Vampire said. She was swiftly lifted and tossed roughly onto the floor of the round tower. Her pinner stood and she tilted her head to view him more clearly.

He was tall, taller then the other male, but only a few feet taller then Tenten. He had long dark brown hair, and pale skin. She tossed the pale skin aspect out the window since he was a vampire. His eyes were tainted on her, sharp and glaring.

She quickly stood up and angled herself in the room so she could see them both. The black eyed one laughed, taking her in with cocky eyes.

"She is a hunter isn't she? Down to her last pretty little hair." The moon eyed one shot the speaker a look before folding his arms over his chest. Tenten blinked. And instantly regretted it.

The black haired one grabbed her wrists and looked at her curiously. "You know Neji, we should bring her with us. She would make a good maid, or a snack," He pulled her in and smirked, "Or a mate."

Tenten violently wiggled in his grasp and swiftly bit his hand. He let go and backed away enough for her to run towards the full stairs. She almost reached it before the moon eyed Vampire snagged her into his own arms.

"Let go you bastards!" She screamed. He was not going to let her go. He crushed her tightly and she felt sleepy. She had killed two Vampires, and run around in a near sleepless state. She began to feel the sleep tickle her body.

She went limp in his arms. When he relaxed she kicked him in his leg and ran down the steps. She was out of the church and she snagged her bag from the building. Running to her horse she untied him, but she wasn't going to ride him. She sent her horse off down the road and she quickly ran in the other direction, into the trees.

"Where did she go?" She heard the shorter one say.

"Sasuke, you follow the horse." Neji told him.

Tenten decided Neji must be in charge, since Sasuke did as he was told without hesitation. Tenten also realized that this meant Neji was also the smarter. She began to hurry.

Damn woods. Damn being unable to see in the dark, AGH! DAMN TREE ROOTS!

Tenten slipped and tossing her right hand out to stop her fall. She winced as her wrist snapped. She felt warm blood run down her hand and she got up and ran faster.

She hoped that if they killed her, they didn't drink her.

She couldn't out run him; she had no weapons to fight him. She had nothing to help in her fight. Just her bag, book, letter and bed roll.

"Stop right now." A sharp and icy voice said from behind her. She cut into a roundhouse kick only to be grabbed from behind and yanked into a person. Her wrist burned as a cold hand grabbed it. She spun around to face him and gasped.

Neji held her bleeding hand in his, up near his face. He shot a hand out and it lightly struck her mid-stomach. She screamed in a pain to horrid for her to describe. As she dropped down to her knees, he still held her wrist. He brought her blooded hand to his mouth, and the last thing she saw was his smirk.

The last thing she felt was his tongue licking at the blood.

Hexx: And that is chapter 3 for ya! I hope you like it.


	4. Where am I?

Hexx: Let us bring the pain!

Blue: Yeppers.

Kin: Your up to something…

Hinata: H-h-hexx-chan doesn't own N-naruto-kun.

Tenten blinked open her eyes hazily. She grunted as she tried to move her broken wrist. It was wrapped in gauze and she felt something soft beneath her. She sat up and instinctively reached for her neck.

It was…….smooth?

She closed her eyes and tried to remember what had happened.

She saw herself in the woods, on her knees in front of a Vampire. He had her broken; bleeding hand in his and her was licking her blood.

She growled and looked around. She didn't recognize the room, it was old, rounded and lit with a single candle by the bed. Tenten stood and walked to the door. Locked.

She tried another door and found a small bathroom. Slamming it closed she screeched in frustration. Turning she froze, and then relaxed. It was just a mirror. She blinked, amazed at how horrid she looked.

Her hair was tangled and knotted. Her shirt was soaked with the blood from her wrist and her pants where ripped and muddy. She leaned in and double-checked her neck. Sure enough, it was bite free. She found. Had other hunters saved her?

No, they wouldn't have locked the door. She had to have been taken by the Vamps. She growled. Where they really going to do what that Sasuke guy had said? Make her work, drink her, _change_ her into a monster like themselves? She looked at her broken wrist.

What the heck where these guys thinking?

She turned away from the mirror and saw a sight that disturbed her. A painting hung on the wall over the fireplace. It was of a castle sitting on a cliff. A red moon hung in the sky behind it. Tenten saw no stars in the painted sky.

Her ears where alerted to wind, and she spun, finding an open door leading to a balcony. She walked carefully towards it, checking for signs of someone pushing it open. Stepping out she shot down hopes of escaping that way. The closest thing to the ground was a dark looking angry body of water. And that was maybe a hundred feet down.

"Those little jerks." She hissed, walking back into the room and slamming the twin doors. "They put me in a freaking TOWER!" She glared and decided to explore her confines. Tenten spotted a dresser and decided to change. Then she opened the drawers and decided not too.

All dresses. Plain, everyday dresses. But still, dresses. Tenten checked the others, but found only the same things. In the bottom drawer however, it held sleeping gowns. She groaned and removed the first dress from the top drawer.

It was long sleeved, a royal blue color. It had a black bodice and was made of a soft fabric. Further investigation proved that they where all made of identical fabric, just different color and style variations.

After she had slipped the dress over her shivering body, Tenten combed her hair with her fingers. Once it was smooth, she felt around for her hair ties, it was discovered that she only had one. Saying some unlady like things she tied her brown hair up in one bun at the back of her head. She checked herself in the mirror and scoffed at herself. She felt so lady like and looked around for a way to make herself feel stronger. Spying her boots she darted over to them.

She slipped her riding boots back onto her feet and dragged a chair into the middle of the room, facing the locked door. Tenten plopped into it, crossed her legs and folded her arms. Surprisingly, she didn't have to wait all that long.

The door opened a crack and a pink head poked in. Tenten blinked and shook her head. Nope, it was a real person. The head was attached to a female body and that body was wearing a red dress. Tenten frowned, this was a Vampire all right, but she could tell, it _had_ been human.

"I see you're awake." The girl said. Tenten said nothing, just glared. The pink girl squirmed uncomfortably under the stare. "I'm Sakura Haruno. I am Sa-" She stopped talking as she saw Tenten tense.

"Your that black haired jerks mate?" Tenten said, her voice dripping with disdain. Sakura frowned at the way this girl spoke.

"What gives you the right to talk about him that way?" Sakura demanded, planting her hands on her hips. The girl stood and Sakura faulted, not expecting this.

Tenten dropped the left shoulders sleeve to show Sakura a cross, burned into her skin. "This dose. That and the fact that I lost my parents to you _things_ when I was ten. Also, I do believe the fact that you _feed_ on humans as my ticket to critsize you to hell."

"Oh my god…." Sakura stammered. She backed away and grabbed the handle. "They brought a hunter…. into the castle?" Sakura opened the door and began to walk out.

"Oh if it makes you feel any better, " Sakura stopped. Tenten had refolded herself into her chair and was smirking at the retreating Vampireress. "I know you're not his mate."

Sakura stopped…blinking she paused. "Huh?"

"If you were his mate, your eyes would be rimmed with his eye color." Tenten nodded at the pure green eyes. "You were simply changed, not bound."

"Do you…um…want anything?" Sakura asked. This had been why the elders had sent her to check on her. Tenten shook her head and looked back out the window.

"One thing, I want one thing."

Sakura looked at Tenten and waited. Suddenly the brown haired girl snapped her head to face the Vamp.

"I whoever it was who brought me here." Tenten jabbed her finger into the arm of her chair.

"In

This

Room."

Hexx: Yes I know, it was dull.

Blue: We shall resume our other story for a bit, but we shall be back.

Kin: We promise!


	5. Science Experiment

Hexx: And we begin with our disclaimer.

Paperclip Man: (taps glass)

Hexx:!?!? HE IS STALKING ME!!!! (Runs around and out of room.)

Kin: Uh-oh….. Hexx-sama dose not own Naruto. And we have decided to add curesing in this and upcoming chaps.

Sakura walked to the door backwards. Smiling a fake smile at the hunter sitting on the chair. She reached backwards and snagged the door's handle. "Sure!" She said enthusiastically, "I'll go get him right now!"

Tenten sighed and rubbed her forehead, "He isn't here, is he?"

"Nope." And with that Sakura was out the door. Tenten instantly flew at the door but it had already been locked. Kicking it furiously she skulked back to her chair to inspect her surroundings.

The room was round, typical of towers. It had only one exit door, which was in front of her. Behind her were the double doors to her balcony, with white sheer curtains covering them. Tearing them to shreds was going to be fun. To her left were her bed and a dresser. The bed had four posts and a dark red overhanging. To her right, an old wooden desk and above the desk was a window. Further inspection proved that the window was above a large stone bridge. She shook her head and sat down. She wasn't planning on growing her hair.

Besides the painting and the full-length mirror, there wasn't much to look at. Tenten rested her boot-clad feet on the coffee table and hummed a little hymn. Soon her ears picked up the soft treading of someone coming up the stairs.

She didn't get excited though, she could tell the steps where that of a female. She slouched in her chair and listened to the sound of a key being lifted off a hook and scraping the lock. As the door opened Tenten saw this time a blond female vampire entered, this one carried a tray with a cup, pitcher and plate of food.

"Hello!" the girl said. She placed the circular tray on the coffee table and smiled. Her blue eyes were light, and her long hair was a pale shade of blond. Tenten took in her mannerisms and said, testily,

"Are ANY of your vampires pure-born? Or are you all half-breeds?" The girl twisted her mouth into a frown. Picking at her purple dress she said,

"Only me and Sakura are the half-breed girls…" She mumbled grumpily. Tenten noticed that she said girls, not vampires. The girl then nodded at the food, "Eat that, the guys will be home soon and I think Neji wants to speak to you."

Turning she just about left when Tenten coughed something about vampires having horrid manners.

"Ino, I am Ino Yamanaka. Happy?" Tenten smirked and nodded. She was slowly deciding on what order to kill them all in, when she finally got out.

Tenten once again flew at the door, this time before Ino had fully left. The girl had sherkied and ran out, slamming the door and locking it as Tenten smashed into it.

"Ow…." She cursed her dumb luck and paced a bit. Finally she eyed the cup. It _looked_ like water; it _smelled_ like water, it _tasted_ like water…

But as soon as the first gulp had slid down her throat the room span. Tenten felt herself sway, as the room became a blur of dark colors. Darkness edged at the rims of her eyes and she stumbled backwards, falling onto her bed. She heard the cup shatter; she felt the mattress beneath her body. Everything began to slow down. The beating of her heart, the breathing of her lungs… she wheezed. Never had she heard of vampires killing their prey BEFORE they ate it…

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

"You drugged her?" A male voice said from above Tenten in the darkness. She instantly awoke, but didn't open her eyes. She remained in her appearance of drug-induced sleep.

"We were scared… she _is_ a hunter after all….." Tenten heard Ino speaking to the man. She was suddenly aware of a pair of hands running up her arm, checking her pulse, muscle strength, and taking extra care with her wrist. What the hell was going on?

'I shall kick the ass of whoever is touching me.' Tenten decided as the hand ran down her back and then back up.

"Do I have to be here for this Neji?" Ino asked nervously. Tenten made the mistake of tensing at the name, and Neji's hand stopped on her mid-back. But he didn't say anything about it.

"Fine, go tell the others about why she is here." Soon after his last syllable the door was opening and closing in a rush. Soon there after the hand withdrew and Neji said,

"She's gone, stop faking." Tenten surprised him by launching herself at him, in full-fledged attack. He chought her and held her back as she tried to strangle him.

"Now enough of that!" He demanded, pushing her back so she was sitting on the edge of the bed. He glared harshly at her and she spit at him. "Wretch…" He mumbled.

"Then why keep me?" Tenten demanded, she began to rise again, but his hand on her shoulder forced her down once more.

"Science purposes." He told her. She allowed confusion for a moment, but it was long enough for him to see it. Smirking he said, "Me and some of the more, intellectual, vampires have been wondering about humans for a while now. We decided you were an appropriate specimen." He once again had to deal with the enraged female trying to claw his mooneyes out of his head.

"I will NOT be studied!" She told him. He shook his head and held up a sheet of paper. Her eyes scanned her initially weight, height, muscle tone, pulse, etc. All that was missing was her name.

"I just need that last detail." He informed her. Tenten turned her head and scoffed.

"You think I'm gonna tell you anything?"

"Yes Tenten, yes I do." Her brown eyes widened as she shot her head around to look at him. He smirked at her, she was clearly relaying how he knew and he prepared for another attack of rage. It didn't come.

"Give me my things back…" She hissed, her voice dangerously low and her hands clenching tighter. He saw her wince as her wrist burned but said nothing. Reaching into his back pocket he pulled out the book, the letter sticking out from the top.

"What good are they to you?" He asked, she only glared and said,

"Where is the bag?" He blinked; amazed that she would care about it. So amazed, he asked about it.

"I told you, I'm not telling you anything!" She spat at him, lunging for her book. He sidestepped and smirked as she fell into the armchair. She twisted around so she was once again facing him. He had placed her book back in his pocket during her discoed.

"If you want me to give you anything, your going to have to tell my why any of this is of some important to you." Tenten lowered her eyes and took in a shuddering breath.

"The letter is clearly, from my father." She began, her throat tight as she told the creature what he had asked to now. "The bag was my brothers, the book my sisters." Her eyes were overwhelmed with the nothingness. Not a tear formed, nor dropped.

"And have you nothing of your mothers?" He asked her. She glared at him with spite and malice.

"I see her when I look into the mirror, what I have of hers in nothing more then a curse." She stared into the mooneyes, and as if trying to burn him with her mind said, "If she had not sent me away, I would have died with my family and maybe, just maybe I could have helped them fight!" She seethed as she remembered the charred ash of what was left of her home when she had returned.

The vampires had torched it right after drinking her family dry, which was why Tenten found the flaming end so satisfying. She realized that this place wouldn't be too easy to burn…

"All that was left was my sisters favorite book, my brothers deer hunting bag, and the letter in my pocket." Tenten then reached her hand out, waiting for them to be returned to her. Slowly, Neji dropped the book into her hand. He clearly didn't have the bag on him, and she didn't ask for it.

Neji looked at the girl who cradled the book in her arms. How calm she had suddenly become, her face at ease and her arms protective. Neji decided now as a good time to leave. Taking the drugged food he told her that fresh food would soon be sent up.

"Neji." Tenten said, as he was opening the door. Turning he looked at her. Her face bore hate, but her body said she was at ease.

"Yes?"

"Go Fuck off."

Hexx: Now is he gone?  
Kin: (looks) Yes, the paperclip man is gone.

Hexx: Good. Okay, that's it for now folks! We hope you enjoyed, and if you didn't, let me know, okay?


	6. That didn't work to well

Hexx: We shall begin with a newly added love of mine…..

Kin: Oh god no…..

Hexx: SUSHI!!!!

Kin: ( twitch) She ate almost a whole pound of the stuff…..

Hexx: SPEAK FISH!!!!

Random Fish: Hexx doesn't own Naruto, but she does own me….T . T

Tenten sulked in the bath water, slouching so it covered all but the area above her nose. She blew bubbles and wondered when she would ever get out. Not just out of the luke-warm water, but out of her gray stone prison. She needed some color, maybe a little…. red…..she smiled underwater, and then frowned as she thought of her failed attempt at freedom.

Ino had brought her a hairbrush, and Sakura another pair of shoes, a more 'lady-like' pair. Tenten had hid under the bed; she then waited until they where fully in the room…then she leapt upon Ino, who had been closer, and knocked her into the table. Then after kicking Sakura firmly into the wall she tried to blind them with hot wax from her candle.

Her voice had carried all through the halls as Neji and some other vampire dragged her back to her hold. Sakura and Ino cowered away from them and Tenten was locked in her room extra tight.

Now as she dried her hair and scowled at the nightgowns, she wondered how exactly these experiments where going to take place, but she didn't much care. After dropping the white cotton nightgown over her head she grumbled out onto the balcony.

The wind was cold, and the waves where angry. She smiled at them, sharing the bitter salty air with it. Her eyes traced the stars and she breathed deeply, forcing her body to become calm.

She didn't hear him come in, she didn't hear him come to stand behind her. She hardly noticed he was there until he pulled her into a backwards bear hug. She began to kick furiously and twist in his arms, but he smirked at her, dragging her back through the doors and depositing her on her bed.

"Ah!" He held up a hand to ward off her attack. She was now kneeling on the bed, ready to launch at him. His eyes told her that he wasn't in the mood for her antics.

"Go to sleep now." He said, standing in front of her. She shook her head and hopped off the bed. With a swift movement he had her pinned down and his hair dripping onto her shoulders. She let out a short gasp, controlled and almost unheard. After a moment of silence and staring at each other, she grit her teeth and hissed,

"Get off." Neji's lips quirked into a smirk, one of his dangerous teeth gleaming in her candle light. She glared and tried to smash his jaw with her head, but failed at that as well.

When her head came up to collide with his, one of his hands caught and cradled it. Now she stiffened as she felt him rest his lips on her dark brown hair. Tenten's eyes flicked about upset and hurt. But not physically and for an emotional reason she couldn't place.

"Now, now, don't be upset." He said, pulling her up into a hug. She sat limp in Neji's arms, not hugging him back, and perfectly aware of the fact that he despised hugging her. She rested her chin on his shoulder, her mouth bye his ear…

"OW!!" He yelled, releasing her and stepping back. Tenten flopped backwards onto the bed and quickly bolted for the bathroom. Once the door was locked she leaned on the door, her pride boiling up at her minor victory.

"You damned bitch! You bit my ear!" He said, almost shocked from the other side of the door. Tenten heard him grasp the handle and she shouted….

"If you open that door I'll, I'll…" She faltered.

"You'll what?" The vampire challenged. Tenten looked desperately for something, her hunting mind going into overdrive.

"I'll drown myself in the toilet." She said finally, proud of herself, her hands on her hips and her chin jutted up at the door.

"What?" She could tell she had him confused, but she knew well enough her threat was a valid one.

"If I drown not only will you lose a lab rat," Tenten sang towards the locked door, "But you will lose a snack." Those words she pushed with venom. She had never in all of the books ever heard of a vampire sparing a meal. Once they got whatever they got, she would die anyway. Might as well keep that satisfaction from them.

She heard him seethe. She felt giddy at his anger. Hey, she had a right! She had wondered at the fact that her misery and anger thrilled him, now she saw why. It was such fun knowing that feeling was caused by something you said or did,

Then after a few moments, to her regret, she heard him regain the smirk and the confidence that chilled her. "Two things. One, your more like a mouse then a rat, and two, I can get you, before you can drown yourself."

"Oh yeah?" She challenged, kneeling near the toilet and slowly lifting the lid. "Let's find out." She gulp her last breath of air, and shoved her face in, just before her ears went under she head the door splinter. 'See you in hell Neji.'

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Tenten sputtered and coughed. Her eyes a blaze and her unbroken wrist bound to her headboard. Neji sat in her armchair at the foot of the bed, staring at her. His eyes shown with amusement, anger, and candle light.

"You didn't quite make it." He informed her, as she tried to untie herself, to no avail. Her broken wrist was still unable to function properly.

"Uhh…." Tenten gave up with a frustrated moan. She dropped her head on her pillow and stifled a yawn, which Neji heard.

"Go to sleep now." He said again. Tenten jerked into a sitting position, wincing as the rope pulled on her wrist. It hung in the air by her head behind her as she glared daggers at the calm vampire.

"No!"

"Yes."

"You can't tell me what to…" She was cut short by him standing, he leaned over the rail of the footboard and she pulled her feet away, so she was in a lopsided ball.

"No I can't. But I can tell you tomorrow is going to be a very physical day, so you might want to rest for it." She looked at him suspiciously, and he quirked his smirk. "Don't worry, I wont let anyone get _that_ physical with you."

Tenten recoiled from him, aghast at the meaning behind his words. "And what gives you the right to stop any of them?" Neji tilted his head at her,

"Would you rather I let them do as they pleased to you?"

"NO!" Tenten yelled, Neji almost laughed at the way her shout toppled her over. She now lay on her back, bound arm in the air attached to the bedpost. "Just, _why_ would you stop them?"

"What gives them the right to take what is not theirs?"

"Don't give me that!" Tenten said, tossing the only thing available at him, her pillow. "You take lives! Homes! Families, friends you do it all the time! Why would my virginity be any different?"

Neji shook his head. "Now is not the time for that conversation, though I promise we will have it." He walked over to her head and lifted it. She stiffened until he put her down again, her head on the pillow. "Think of tomorrow as a, what do you call it, a gym exam!" Tenten looked up at him, confused.

"You mean a Physical examination?" Neji nodded. She rolled her brown eyes and dropped her head once again, this time in almost defeat. "I don't want to. I don't want to have anything to do with you."

"How about a deal." Tenten raised an eyebrow. "You do what we ask of you for our experiment, and when it is over we will let you go." She wasted no time sitting up.

"Promise?"

"I would swear in blood, but I would need to borrow yours." He was rewarded with a shiver from his captive. He traced under her chin lightly before she batted him away. Her candles had almost dwindled to nothing and the darkness scared Tenten for the first time in her life with him standing above her.

"Sleep." Was his order. "I'm not leaving until you do."

"Fine." Tenten huffed. She heard him sit on her armchair again so she said. "I wont be any nicer to you things, and I will still try and escape."

"That's fine with us, as long as you understand that if you continue to act up I will have to tie a rope around your limbs and dangle you from your ceiling." Neji said, his voice smooth and icy, but friendly still.

After she actually stopped fighting it, sleep came almost instantly. Drifting off she said to him, ever so kindly,

"When I get my sword back, your on my list."

"As long as I am at the top."

"You're the only one."

Hexx: End Chap!!

Blue: Kin is an idiot.

Hexx: I wasn't too crazy about this chap…..but what do you guys think?

Blue: And remember, Kin is an idiot.

Kin: HEY!!!! T.T


	7. Enjoy the night air you son of a

Hexx: Go Go Go!

Blue: (jumps out of a plane holding a stack of papers)

Kin: Why can't we use the mailbox?

Hexx: Because I think this is fun!

Kin: (sighs) We do not own Naruto…. or this plane for that matter, where did you get this?

Hexx: The White House.

Kin: O.O

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Tenten sat on the stone steps of the courtyard, listening dully to the vampire telling her how her 'test' would be going. She shot her brown eyes about, looking for her escape. Not that there was one. Inside the castle behind her were countless milling vamps, she was perched in a very, very large courtyard that dropped into a step cliff. That, and the fact that THREE vampires where here to test her only made it harder.

It appeared her only escape from this place would be death. Oh joy,

"Understand?" The vampire with a spiky, certain tropical fruit shaped ponytail asked her, after he finished explaining.

"Of course!" Tenten snapped, standing. She hiked up the large pants she had borrowed from Neji, wrinkling her nose at that fact. If she ever got out of this, she must NEVER mention this to the other slayers. She scowled at her bulky wrist.

"Ah yes, we shall be testing you now with your 'disability' and later when you have healed." The spiky one said. Tenten glared at them and marched over to where the examination was to begin. 

What a long day it would be.

Tenten ran harder, pumping air into her lungs as they screamed for it. She bent her head down and pushed harder. The sun was just beginning to lower and this, the stamina test, was the last thing they wanted from her. Well, she was going to give it full blast. Coming around on her 34th lap around the courtyard, she swiped her sweaty bangs from her forehead and eyes.

The courtyard was dead. Clearly, considering it was a vampire's courtyard. It was old chipped gray cobblestone, with stone benches littering about and a high stonewall. Near one end, there was a clump of old large dead oaks. The oaks rested peacefully in slumber, surrounding an old, cracked bone-dry fountain. Tenten had admired the carvings of the angels momentarily before scowling at Neji who was watching her.

Now Tenten pushed he legs harder, she ran past Sasuke, past Spiky, as she now called him, and almost past Neji. When she reached Neji, she looked at him, and was startled. He was watching her with the intensity she didn't like. The other two, where clearly simply observing the surface. Neji was trying to see what she was made of, mentally. She wanted to get away from his eyes, and so she pushed harder, and ran.

62 laps later, she collapsed. Not really from exhaustion, she tripped on a crack and landed flat. The problem is, in that instant her body lost its momentum and its drive to move. It gave way, and she shook and quivered as she tried to stand. She stabilized herself on her knees, her good hand on the ground. She began to push up when his shadow crossed her. 

"Don't touch me!" She commanded, as his hand appeared in her vision. He hesitated momentarily, and then the hand drew closer. Tenten reared back, only to collapse on stone once more. "I can get up!"

"I'm sure you can." He said, and Tenten was surprised to hear no sarcasm in his voice. "But, I do know that by the time you do, you will fall right back over." Tenten scowled; there went her brief moment of praise for him. 

He sat on the edge of the fountain and she went to work again, trying to stand. After awhile, she flopped on the stones. Her breath was pitted and her wrist hurt from the pressure she was putting on it. And she was so very sleepy…

'Wow,' she thought, 'The ground is comfortable.'

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

'Man, its REALLY comfortable!' Tenten thought as she stretched. She noticed some things as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. First off, the ground was very, very soft, and surprisingly warm for a bunch of stones. Also, there was something on top of her. That and her legs felt freer, and as she kicked them she felt the fabric of a nightdress on them.

Sitting up Tenten blinked into the surrounding of her prison. Or as the Vamp's liked to call it, 'The Tower' (enter clap of lightning and thunder here) Tenten's face reddened as she looked at the figure occupying her armchair once again. Neji wasn't moving, so quietly Tenten crawled across the bed to the foot, where she was closer to examine. 

Sure enough, Neji sat stone still in the blue chair. Tenten almost laughed, for he was asleep as well. The common misconception was that vampires didn't sleep. Oh yes they did! They in fact loved sleep more then humans.

Tenten thought about stabbing him with her ballpoint pen on the desk. But decided not to try it. It wouldn't kill him and would only piss him off. Then Tenten's eyes fell on something on his lap……and she twitched and clenched her fist.

The fact that he was there was enough to annoy her. The fact that he was sleeping there was enough to make her uneasy. The fact that in his hands was her sister's book was enough to justify the following action. 

It took her a while to accomplish her task without waking him, but that's what she did. She managed to get the book from his hands easily, and open the balcony doors simply enough. The moving of the chair and the vampire to the balcony, without waking the beast, was hard. Every movement Tenten made caused her to flinch and check him.

But he remained asleep the whole time.

After he was as far out as Tenten was willing to risk, she ran back into the tower, closed and locked the doors, and dropped the curtains over the glass Smiling at her handiwork she crawled back into bed, and went to sleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hexx: There ya go! 


	8. To much at one time

Hexx: Nya

Hexx: Nya! Vampires!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

She sat at the writing desk, filling out the dull questions before her. Behind her, arms folded and glare strong, was Neji. She cracked a smile, giddy at his anger. She dipped the long feather into the ink, and wrote her signature at the bottom of the paper. Blowing the ink dry, she handed the yellowed paper to Shikamaru, whom she had recently learned his real name.

He took it, scanned it briefly and then placed it into a file. Nodding to the others, they turned and left. Tenten hadn't turned around fully, so she was happy to be along. Flinging her arms over her head she laughed, a musical sound.

"That's a new noise." Her head flew back into a forward facing position. Her smile evaporated and she sat there with her arms above her head. After a while, they dropped to her lap and she whispered,

"Why didn't you leave?"

"Didn't feel like it." Neji said, sitting beside her, looking interestedly at her face. She didn't look at him.

"Your mad, aren't you?" She asked.

"Of course I'm mad." He snapped, slamming his hand in front of her on the desk. She jumped, he had risen into a standing state so fast, she was just now feeling the air change.

"You locked me outside on the balcony you bitch." His hand cupped her chin and forced her brown eyes to look at his moon ones.

"Then do something about that my lordship." She said, her voice dripping with scorn. He narrowed his eyes.

"Nh!"

Tenten was shocked that that odd noise had come from her lips. Neji had pulled her into a standing position, one hand gripping her broken wrist, his other still holding her chin.

The moments ticked by.

Tenten let out a sigh of relief as he pulled her away from the railing. She didn't enjoy dangling above water. Especially angry, deep cold ocean water that was ten stories below.

"You need to learn to control that anger of yours," Tenten said, dusting off her dress. The velvet fabric was soft under her hands, and the green color made her think of spring.

Neji stood in the middle of the balcony, looking at her. It had taking him only ten seconds to suspend her from the rail over the water. Tenten wondered what else he could do in ten seconds. Her hand subconsciously jumped to her neck.

Neji blinked at her.

"I promised didn't I?" He asked her. She nodded, and her hand slipped back to its place. She walked past him into the tower, and sat again at the desk.

She felt him come to stand behind her chair. And she shifted uncomfortable. Finally, after sitting still with nothing to say or do she spoke.

"Why are you standing about? Your attracting flies to your dead soul." That wasn't true but her words stung a bit.

"I am observing you." He told her sharply. She flinched at the closeness of his voice. He saw this, and smiled. He didn't have a lot, but he did have _some_ power over her. His hand rested on the back of her chair and she stiffened.

"What for?" She said, giving the air of calm. He smirked.

"This IS an experiment, every now and then the subject must be watched."

"Don't talk about me like that." She protested, he only laughed and ran a hand through the loose strand of hair on her head. She jerked away from him and stood up, facing him and backing away.

He reached for her again, and she smacked him away. But he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. She scratched and he held her immobile. He dipped her backwards and looked at her. He looked into her eyes and she felt sad, as if he was reading her mind and seeing her memories.

Finally he lifted her up and walked away. He just left the room and locked her in. She dropped to her knees, covered her face, and let her shoulders shake as if she where sobbing. But nothing wet her face.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The next day Tenten was woken by a gentle yet persistent jab to her shoulder. Sitting up she swung, punching whomever it was in the face. The person yelped and stumbled backwards as Tenten leapt from her bed, stanced and glowering.

Sakura sat on the ground and had her arms tossed across her face in defense. She had her green eyes slammed shut and was biting her lip in fear. Tenten sighed and stood normally.

"Stop cowering, and why did you wake me up?" Tenten demanded.

"You have to get dressed," Sakura said, slowly standing up.

"You don't normally wake me to tell me this." Tenten said, eyeing the vampire.

"You have to wear this…." Sakura held a red dress. Tenten frowned. The dress was not fancy formal, but it was more formal then the dresses in her dresser. Tenten refused to touch it.

"I don't want to wear it."

"I was told," Sakura began in an uncomfortable voice, "That if you would not dress yourself, then I was to get Neji or one of the others to come and dress you."

Tenten stiffened at the though, the indecency and the embarrassment that would hold. She snatched the dress and dropped it on her bed. Lifting her nightdress off, she tossed it at Sakura.

The vampire jumped, but grabed it. Folding it neatly, she turned her back to the changing girl. After a moment, she lifted a brush from the table and turned back to Tenten.

"May I," She paused, "Do your hair?"

Tenten was a tad shocked. This vampire wanted to risk getting close enough to her to brush her hair?

Sucking in her breath, Tenten shook her head and Sakura's face feel. Tenten felt a thrill of joy at the saddened vampire and watched as she bowed out of the room.

Twisting her hair into buns she sat on her chair, admiring the tiny stitching in her outer corset. It was black and off set the blood red. Tenten didn't like being dressed so nicely so early in the morning.

After looking at a clock Tenten almost fell out of her chair. It was almost 3 in the afternoon! That was the longest she had EVER slept! Standing she paced.

The door opened and before she could say or do anything, someone grabbed her upper arm firmly. Yelping Tenten swung, about to attack when she was tugged out the door. As Neji dragged her down the steps she stumbled along in confusion.

"Neji! Slow down! Where are we going!?" She asked from behind him as he half led half dragged her down a hall.

"Listen, mind yourself and try not to talk." He told her sharply and harshly.

"Aw come on, I'm the one who is supposed to be mad!" Tenten protested as she stumbled over her feet. Neji didn't notice.

Tenten decided to count the vampire she saw along the way.

You had a better chance at killing things if you knew how many you had to kill. Helps you budget your strength.

Finally Neji stopped walking, without warning. Tenten stumbled into his back at the sudden stop. Blinking she leaned to one side and peered around him.

"Oh my….."

The man standing before her was tall. He had the same eyes as Neji and a strong hard face. His hair was darker then Neji's and shorter. Tenten felt joy well up at the sight of this vampire.

"She is the new subject?"

Her joy was gone. Like a candle in a tornado. This was not the vampire she had thought it was. His voice was harsher, deeper and all together different. Also he didn't where a strip of fabric on his forehead like the other one had.

Like Neji did.

Tenten stared at the elder Vampire. He had the air of power and respect floating around him. Tenten decided it was time to turn on the bitch.

"I am NOT a subject, you blood sucking pin prick." She said icily. Neji's hand didn't grip her arm in punishment like she had expected it too.

". . . . Neji you selected this one yourself?"

"I did." Neji had kneeled on the ground before the sitting vampire. Tenten tried to remain standing, but Neji yanked her to her knees. She wiggled in his grasp but he didn't look at her. His eyes where transfixed on one crack on the ground.

"And how have her results been so far?" The unidentified vampire said.

"Better then the other subjects in the past."

"Interesting." The vampire rested one elbow on each arm of the chair and laced his fingers together near his chin.

Tenten spat lazily at a plant close by, enjoying the glares she received.

"Is she under the same agreement as the others?"

"No."

"No?"

"She negotiated her own."

". . . . Take her back to her room, THEN come and speak with me."

"Hai."

Now Neji's grip tightened as he forcefully lifted her to her feet and dragged her away. The walk to her tower stairs was shorter then the walk to the other room, she noted with disdain.

"Ah!" She shrieked as he tossed her into her chair. Twisting to stare at him, she gulped. He looked, oddly calm. Almost in a psychotic mentality. Tenten wondered if she should snap her fingers to wake him from his state.

"You knew him." He whispered accusingly. She shook her head.

"No! No I did not!"

" I felt your reaction when you saw him."

"It doesn't matter, it wasn't who I thought it was." She explained quickly. "A trick of the lights and a misunderstanding."

"Hn"

Her answer must have satisfied him because he folded his arms and pressed no further.

So she chose to egg him on.

"Who was he?"

"My Uncle." Not a happy relation, Tenten noted by his tone. She had giving up trying to see anything from his face.

"Is he…Vampire King or something?" Tenten asked. She smiled at the giddy thought off pissing off the highest Vampiric power.

"Not exactly, you will be meeting the King soon." Tenten frowned.

She didn't want to meet some smelly old vampire.

The older ones where funnier to kill, and having one in close proximity might drive her insane.

Insane, ha, that's a good one. She had most likely hit that one AGES ago.

As Neji turned to go he looked over his shoulder at her. Drinking her appearance in with his eyes. She felt strangely fine with that. Normally she would have turned away or flicked her middle finger up in response.

She just tilted her head back, exposing her neck, and smirked right back at his.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

She had a dream about the old one that night. It made her happy.

She missed the old one, and wondered if he was really a vampire. He had been so kind to her, telling her such stories from between the bars of the cells.

She felt like a hypocrite, because she hated them all. Hated, except him.

He had looked EXACTLY like Neji's Uncle, except that he had worn a dark red strip of fabric upon his forehead. He had a softer voice, and a kinder expression. Even in shackles in a dungeon.

She dreamed about when they had first assigned her to guard him. About the first time she had glared into the mooneyes.

Moon eyes, soft and warm. Violet in color.

Not icy, like Neji's.

Her dream faded into the night of the fire. The horrible flames and the screams of the other children who where being trained. She hugged herself and cowered in her corner, listening to the wicked laughter of the vampire that had come to free the old one.

Jolting up from the bed, she screamed.

The girls at the foot of her bed screamed as well.

Tenten tackled the middle one, tumbling off the bed and sitting on her, pulling the short navy hair violently. The girl shrieked and whined in pain.

Ino and Sakura wrestled Tenten back into her bed, and the girl slowly stood up.

"We came to return your wash! GEEZE!" Ino said, her voice grating on Tenten's nerves.

"Do you have to try and kill us _every _time you see us?" Sakura demanded.

"Yes."

Sighing the girls went back to their work. The one Tenten had tackled, hid behind the armchair. Watching with fascination and fear.

"Do you do this every time I sleep?"

"Usually" Sakura said, lifting the green dress from its place on the desk and dropping it in the basket in Ino's arms. The 3rd girl still stared.

"Why do the mooneyed ones look like the wrong gender?" Tenten asked suddenly. Ino and Sakura stopped their work.

"What?"

"Look at her! She has short boyish hair! She is small and gangly and my god!" The vampires winced at the name of the heavenly-father, "If it wasn't for her chest she would be male!"

Ino and Sakura looked at each other, Tenten and then the 3rd girl. Then at the speaker, who was still speaking.

"And Neji! He looks like a GIRL! Long hair and that pretty face of his. I tell you, if he wasn't built like he was, he would be mistaken for female ALL the time."

". . . ." The three girls shifted timidly.

"Your views on me are so, heart warming." The voice said from her bathroom door.

Tenten was unphased.

"You don't have a heart so shut it."

Neji grumbled as he moved to the armchair at the foot of the bed. Tenten curled under her blanket, ignoring them.

"Lord Neji," Sakura whispered, "What _are_ you doing?"

"I sleep in this chair, three nights a week, to monitor her." He said simply.

"Neji," A soft new voice said. Tenten took this as the girl she had tackled.

"Hn?"

"Is that safe?"

"Hinata, what is she going to do? Stab me with her pen?"

'Maybe…..' Tenten thought, her face buried in the pillow.

"Are you sure you will be alright?" The one now known as Hinata chirped. Tenten heard Neji sharply exhale a breath in an annoyed sigh.

"Hinata, I am going to be fine. Giving _your_ history I don't think you have the _right_ to lecture me." His voice was so harsh and cruel it made Tenten draw the covers closer to herself.

She heard the girl's intake air sharply. After a few moments the door opened and they left. After the door clicked closed, Tenten sat up, looked at Neji and folded her arms over her chest.

"What?" He asked, annoyed with her.

"Who was she?" She asked, not having to indicate with names the one she meant.

"My cousin."

"Ahh….. Uncle's baby is it?" Tenten tilted her head to the side. "Must be sure to kill them in the same room."

"Would you stop that?"

"Stop what?"

"Talking about killing us. Your agreement says you can't." Tenten huffed at him, tossing her head to the side.

"I can't kill you after I have been released, but if I happen to find this place again, mark me I will kill you all or die trying." She looked at the faint stars shining in the gaps of the curtains "and I will take more then a few of you blood suckers with me."

For the second time that week, Tenten found herself at the mercy of his speed. She looked up at him, her breath off balance from the surprise. Her wrist twinged and tingled in pain at the pressure he was placing on it. She felt his icy touch and even colder breath, which fell upon her face.

"Ano…." She said, her eyes fixed within his own.

"Never, Never" He said, stressing the second 'never' by pressing her broken wrist sharply into the bed, watching her writhe in pain. "Say something like that again or I will be forced to punish you."

"And being locked in a tower and being forced to perform test's isn't punishment?" She asked, leaning upward in defiance to him. His free hand shoved her back to the mattress.

He dipped his head to her neck and she froze, unwilling to breath. His face nuzzled into it, and she felt his lips on her pulse point. She felt his lips smirk as her heart quickened.

"I can think of more terrible things," He said, his words low, even, making her shiver as they moved on her skin. Heat crept to her face and she moved as far from him as she could.

"Stop it."

"Don't talk like that then"

"Rapist."

"Killer"

"Man-whore."

"That's a new one." Neji said, letting her go and returning her to her chair. She exhaled a large breath before looking at him guardedly. That was all just a game to him…. a little amusement out of his captive.

"I can't help it you know," She said finally. "It's in my nature. It's how I survive."

"And it is in my nature to drink blood to survive." He said evenly. She shifted on the bed and looked at him in the flickering and quavering candled light.

"Neji-"

"Sleep, now."

She didn't know if it was from being tired, or if his words had been laced with magic, but her eyes felt heavy and the gravity pulled her backwards into the mattress. She heard him shift in his chair, and then a cold chuckle as she slipped out of consciousness.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hexx: Done for now! Hoped you liked it!

Blue: Hn

Kin: And we forgot to say, WE DON'T OWN NARUTO!!


	9. Bloody turn of events

Hexx: Start

Hexx: Start!

Blue: Go!

Kin: We Don't own Naruto!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Tenten sat on her bed, her face in her hands and her stomach going in knots. They where going to kill her, pure instinct was going to over take them and they where going to kill her. She looked at the blood on the sheet, and thanked God that Neji had slept in his own room last night.

"TENTEN! OPEN THIS DOOR!" Sasuke yelled at her. She looked over at it. Her desk, chair, dresser, armchair and coffee table all where shoved up on it. And placed in a way that everything locked together, and was unmovable.

Even with three, very pissed off, strong, pureblood vampires shoving at the door.

"No! You can't come in!" She snapped. Sighs of exasperation was heard.

Tenten folded her arms and began to think.

Vampires drink blood.

Male vampires and female vampires can drink both sexes blood.

But females find female blood unappealing and males find male blood unappealing.

That was it!

"Get Ino and Sakura!"

". . . . . ." The silence was expected. "What?"

"You heard me! You can't come in, but they can!" Tenten stood closer to the pile of furniture; to be sure she was heard.

"You kill them and your dead." Sasuke said venomously.

"I wont kill your little pets Sasuke, now go get them." Tenten replied, equal venom dripping from her words.

". . . ." She heard the shuffle of cloth as he left, and his footsteps trotting down the steps. Perching on the edge of the dresser she pressed her ear to the door.

"What's she playing at?" Neji asked, Tenten quickly leaned back as the door was pushed again.

"Dunno," Shikamaru answered. "What I would like to know is how she knew."

"About what?"

"About Sasuke being the one who changed Ino and Sakura."

"I didn't!" Tenten said, smiling as she heard one of them jump. "I was talking about their devotion, but thanks for the information, it really helps."

She heard what sounded like Neji smacking Shikamaru over the head and she broke into a grin. Then the wet feeling slid down her leg and she evaporated, pulling herself from the door and slowly and quietly began moving things.

Finally She heard footsteps coming up the steps. One heavy male trodding and two quick scurries of women.

"Their here," Sasuke barked at the door.

"They can come in, but if either of you three _try_ to get in, I will jump off the balcony, you hear me!?"

The door opened and Ino and Sakura where shoved in. All three looked at one another, and then the scent of blood hit their noses.

At that moment, Sakura and Ino where no longer Vampires.

And Tenten was no longer human.

They where just girls, and instinct took over.

Sakura ran to the bathroom, and water began to fill the tub. Ino ran back out the door and down the steps, returning quickly with a package.

They helped her into the water, and Tenten slid down till it covered her nose. They sat on the floor by the tub and nobody said anything. Finally, Tenten brought her mouth above water and said,

"Thank-you, really I was worried," She flicked her eyes at them "That they might have killed me."

"Who knows, they very well might have." Sakura said, her tone soft and her voice even.

Ino nodded solemnly next to her.

"I'll take your sheets to the wash right now," Ino said, standing and placing the package on the sink. "Use them when you're finished."

Nodding Tenten let the water clean her. Sakura handed her a towel and then left the bathroom, leaving her to take care of things.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Neji, Sasuke and Shikamaru, where on edge. They hadn't heard any screams of terror, no struggle at all. Ino had run headlong out of the room at one point, but then right back in as quick as could be.

They pressed their ears to the door, hoping for sound. No luck.

Then the doorknob twisted and they all took a step back, waiting to see what exited the frame.

Ino did. In her arms where the sheets, and she held them away from the three. A scent hit them and they squinted at the fabric. Ino gave them a curt nod before trodding down the stairs.

"Oh lord," Shikamaru said. "She's on her period."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hexx: Fineto!

Blue: Done!

Kin: Just wait until the next one!


	10. Past, Present and Future Secrets

Hexx: We don't own Naruto.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_It wasn't possible for Neji not to be furious. After all, it had been a low low trick. _

_Sauske smirked, rolling the vile between his fingers gently, his smirk ever present. The red liquid sloshed slowly and soundlessly within its glass prison._

"_You basterd" Neji said, maintaing his outward composure. Inside he was dying to dig his fingers into the soft part of Sauske's eyes and, after hooking his fingers around them, ripping them quickly from his skull._

"_Now, Neji-sama, that is a very cold thing to say to your second in command!" Sauske laughed, "Besides, this is a time of war, and we have to do," His eyes darkened as he let the glass drop to the ground, shattering blood and glass everywhere "Whatever it takes."_

"_We where going to sign a peace agreement with them!" Neji yelled. He slammed his fist against the table, all its contents leaping at the force "We where going to end this peaceably….and you go and __murder__ their leaders daughter!?"_

"_Hn," Sauske sniffed, "Why do you care, we win." Even as he spoke, the emboldened Vampire army leaped upon the opposing humans, breaking the truce and slaying them all._

_The war was over, they had won….._

_And Neji knew, that the Vampire Slayers hatred for their kind, would only worsen._

Neji awoke with a start, hissing into the darkness of his room. He heaved the end table at a wall, hearing it shatter against stone. Cupping his face in his hands he waited for the feeling of rage to pass.

Four hundred and eighty-seven years since the war…three hundred and fifty-four years since Neji left the Vampire army…Nine days, since the last time he had that dream.

He buried his face in his hands and bit his palm. He exhaled violently as the pressure of his teeth punctured it. The odd feeling of the cold that flowed in his veins hit his teeth, causing a sense of relief.

He then reached for his bandages, cursing when he realized he had tossed them across the room. What a stupid move.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"If your going to be a bastard and lie to me about it then fine!" Tenten snapped at him. Neji stood with his arms folded glaring at her, and she was red with rage.

"It is none of your concern, how is that a lie?" He asked, and she clenched her fists.

"Because! Nobody is allowed to hurt you!" she screamed, her head facing the floor and her form shaking. Neji widened his eyes…

"Wha-"

"Because if anyone is going to cause you _any_ pain, it _will_ be _me_!" She said defiantly, her hand clutching his shirt by his neck, pulling him down to her eye level.

He smirked at her and she grit her teeth. She reached to slap him with her free hand but he clutched it sharply at the wrist. When she winced, he squeezed it tighter.

"Ah yes, it hasn't fully healed yet has it?" He asked her as she let go of him, attempting to take her wrist with her. Instead he held her wrist level with his face, forcing her to look up at him.

She pulled away again and he chought her around the waist with his arm. He dragged her into him, as she shifted left and right in attempt to get loose.

He stopped when her head, was inches from his chin. Then, he let go of her waist only to clutch her other wrist. Holding both of her hands behind of her, he pulled them down, forcing her to lean back to look into his eyes as he peered at her.

"How can you hurt me?" He pulled harder, causing her to arch back beyond normal allowance as she shuddered in pain. "If you can't get free from me?"

He jerked her arms the other way, causing her to return to a standing position. In a matter of seconds he was gripping her upper arms. "You had best watch yourself then, I can't be responsible for my actions if you enrage me" Then he let go, shoving her a bit in the process.

"You're a monster, you know that right?" She demanded. He shrugged and walked to her chair.

"Story books tell me so," He informed her. She stared at him, was he really going to act like nothing had happened? Well, she thought, two could play that game.

"Neji-_san_," She said, letting them drip with sarcasm, "Since my…. period…last week left you free what did you do?"

"I don't have to tell you." He said, opening his book and sipping his tea.

"Neji-san!" She whined, "Its not fair, I have to tell you everything and you wont tell me anything!" She plopped down into a chair across from him and crossed her arms. He looked at her over his book, his eyes drawn to her red swollen lip, which she was pouting.

"My cause is for science." He told her, lowering his gaze to the hem of her blue dress. Tenten turned a shade of pink as his eyes skimmed down.

"Humph, not like I need you to tell me anything." She sniffed. " I already know everything about your kind."

He was faster then her eyes.

She gasped in shock, as she slammed herself backwards in her chair to get away. But he reached for her and pulled her in. He held her head in his hands for a few moments and then suddenly yanked it into his chest.

" Neji!"

"Shut up."

She froze, what the hell was he doing?

"You're going to miss it," He told her sharply. She was about to protest when a noise filled her ears.

The most hollow, lonesome sounding heartbeat echoed around in his chest…and then nothing.

"What was that?" She asked in a breathless whisper and Neji's chest rumbled with laughter.

"I guess you don't know everything about my kind." He told her in a taunting voice. She squirmed closer, pressing her ear to his chest in vain trying to hear it again.

"You will be waiting awhile" He said "If you are wishing to hear it again." She pulled away from him and stared, her face full of demands and questions. He chuckled darkly at her. She pressed her ear to his chest again and he looked down at her, amused.

Their position was most compromising. Her kneeling on the ground, clutching his shirt with her ear to his chest. His knees rested on each side of her, hands on her waist. This was too good of an opportunity to pass up!

"Neji-" Tenten started to protest as she looked up at him, glaring harshly. He had used her position to his advantage and twisted, laying her back on the ground as he now hovered over her, hands still on her waist. She made her hands into fists and realized she was still gripping his shirt, which explained why his face was so close. "Get off" She said sternly, releasing his shirt.

"But I'm telling you secrets" He said in a taunting tone, moving his mouth to her ear. She shivered at his cold breath and leaned her head away. "Every five minutes vampires who were born vampires have a single heart beat, it is what pumps our venom through our bodies. That's why only pure vampires can change humans into vampires." He drew back from her, smirking down "Will that information satisfy you?"

Tenten was red with rage and she nodded grudgingly. He stood up and yanked her up as well, even though he did not offer his hand and in fact took hers by force.

"Now let's go" He said, pulling her along by her hand. He led her over to the door.

"Wait!" Tenten protested, clawing as best she could at his hand "Where are we going?"

"Nowhere really, just around the castle, Sakura wants to clean your room, so you have to be out of it." He pulled her out the door and down the stairs. As they walked down, they passed Sakura walking up, a basket of linens for the bed and other things for cleaning. She curtsied to them as they strode on and went to the tower room.

The pink haired vampires went to work cleaning the room. She changed the sheets on the bed and rearranged the books. She pulled a few new ones from her basket and placed them on the shelves as well, Tenten must have read the other books a billion times by now!

She picked up Tenten's bag from the floor and started over to the chest of drawers with it when a square of fabric fell out. It was smaller then a handkerchief, and made out of much to fine a fabric. She flipped the square over and her smiling expression turned to one of sheer horror.

What should she do? Should she hide it? No, she should show Neji. But, what would he do when he saw it? Would he get mad at her? Would he kill her out of rage? Would he kill Tenten for what Sakura could only assume she had done.

The square of fabric was a charcoal color, but a fine silken fabric. And it bore the personal seal,

Of Neji's late father.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Hexx: Hope ya'll enjoyed it =D


	11. For a moment, We'll be fine

Hexx: And now we capture your mind with my words

Blue: ( kicks a certain pervy sage in the face )

Kin: Blue mauled him, he can't do the disclaimer

Hexx: All right, then you can do it

Kin: Really? Yay! Alright (clears throat)

Blue: We do not own Naruto

Kin: HEY! D

Blue: (shrugs) Too slow

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Pencil griped lightly in her hands Tenten wrote on the parchment at her desk idly. She wasn't really writing anything important, just making a list of what she and Neji had done that day. She would analyze him, like he analyzed her. The only difference was, she was doing it to have him meet a bloody, sticky end.

Her door slammed open and she jumped, startled to see Neji standing there. His eyes wide and his fists clenched his whole body eerily still. Tenten pushed the paper under a book and stood up "Neji?"

She grunted in pain as he backhanded her in the face, tossing her into the stonewall with all the force he had. His eyes blazed and veins started appearing on the skin around them. She stared from her spot on the floor as he made a fist. She stood and bolted past him, trying to get around him. He grabbed her by her hair and yanked her head back, his hand about to crush her throat when she kicked him furiously.

She kicked his knee and made him lose his balance. They crashed to the floor and she tore away. The door was wide open, hanging off its hinges. He had been so mad he had kicked it in…. locked and bolted.

She was just down the first ten steps when he had her by the upper arm. With a violent jerk he tossed her up onto the landing and into the wall. She yelled out loud and noticed for the first time during their scrimmage she was bleeding. Her heart thumped worriedly. He was making her bleed, was he trying to get every vampire in the castle at her neck?

Just as she thought of her neck he had her by it. He latched on with one hand on her neck and lifted her into the air, slamming her back against the wall and holding her up so she was looking down at him. His hands felt like they were pulsating and his eyes were wide and unblinking.

"Wha-what" Tenten chocked, pulling at his hand. His free hand took her wrist and yanked it away, squeezing her neck harder.

"You killed," He said in a hiss "My father"

"What?" Tenten stammered, blinking and struggling to take a gulp of air. He moved his hand so she could and then clamped down again. He dragged her down along the wall so her feet touched the ground, a smear of blood from her head following. He still kept her pinned but now he glowered down at her.

"This" He said, and jerked from his pocket the square of fabric Sakura had given him only minutes ago.

Tenten's eyes widened when she saw it and she forgot all about the vampire pinning her to the wall. She reached for it, struggling against him in a desperate fashion. "Be careful!" She said, moving his hand and leaning forward to reach it. "Don't rip it!"

Neji wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her over to his side, the other arm holding the fabric away from her. She gave a desperate whimper and tried again. Little did she know her actions had saved her, for Neji was watching her, a man confused.

"Don't rip it?" He repeated, "Be careful?" Neji stared down at her and watched the drop of blood run down her face. She didn't seem to notice as she brushed her fingers along the cuff of his shirt trying to reach the fabric.

"It's important to me!" She said desperately and he snarled

"Why?" He hissed, jerking her up to face him "Was he your first kill?"

Tenten looked shocked "No! I would never hurt him, I never did! I, I" She looked around and she began to hyperventilate. Her knees felt weak, and her body was dizzy from blood loss. She slumped down and Neji cought her, lowering her down gently. She grabbed her head with her hands and sighed.

"Tell me" He demanded, she looked up at him and winced at the sharp pain in her head. He picked her up bridal style and took her back into the room. He sat her on the edge of the tub and began cleaning the wound on her head.

She just sat there, unresponsive and expressionless as he worked Her throat still burned and her head ached. Finally he took her hands and led her to the desk chair and sat her in it. Placing her hands on her lap he knelt down. "Now Tenten, tell me about this" He placed the square of fabric, grudgingly, into her hands.

She looked at it a moment, then at him before she began.

"When I was first taken from the orphanage to be trained, I was 15 years old." This information wasn't new to Neji, but it always surprised him to think that she had only begun 3 years ago.

"My new home was a large building, with a secret room below the basement, in it were four cells, two on each side. They were enchanted to keep the vampires in, but only one had an occupant." Tenten scrunched the fabric in her hands in a way that brought her comfort.

"In it was a man, tall and lovely, he looked exactly like your Uncle, except when he spoke, it was soft and warm. And he had this" She suddenly jerked her hand up and ran it across Neji's cloth covered forehead. He tensed and looked at her warningly. She obligingly moved her hand.

"I never learned his name, but he called me young one and so I called him old one. It was my job to take him food so he didn't parish. But sometimes I would spend all day outside his cell, sitting on the stool and listening to him tell me stories." She looked wistfully out at nothing.

"I hated him tho, I told him that everyday. And he would nod and smile, and pat my head. 'You make me smile so, you should meet my son' he told me 'He needs to smile more'" Neji blinked at her, unmoved by her words, she pressed on "When I turned 16, he wished me a happy birthday, and asked me if I had gotten any gifts. I told him no, the other hunters didn't think it was necessary. So he took the butter knife, and cut from his shirt this." Tenten held up the fabric, cradling it in her hand.

"Then one day, there was an attack. Several Vampires had broken in. I ran and hid in the basement with the others like I was told, but I snuck down to see your father. I told him what was happening and he said they were there to kill him. He asked me to let him out, he would draw them away from the school, they were here to kill him, to stifle him. They believed he had told their secrets. But he didn't!" Tenten suddenly turned to Neji, gripping his shirt as if she had to convince him "He never told anyone anything! Which was why they used to beat him."

Tenten closed her eyes a moment and winced, then she spoke again "I unlocked the door and suddenly he picked me up. I was scared when he kicked down the wall and darted outside with me. He took me a little ways away and told me to start screaming, to say that the prisoner had escaped. Then he left, started running."

"Did you?" Neji interrupted. "Did you scream?" Tenten nodded.

"I was screaming loudly and then someone was behind me, I turned to see who it was and there was another vampire, just as tall but so pale" Tenten paused as she remembered "He was the palest I had ever seen, his eyes golden…" She shook her head "I thought he was going to go after your father, but instead he went after me."

Neji felt something inside surge in him. What was that? He wondered curiously as he listened to her.

"The last thing I remember was your dad round house kicking him away before I blacked out." She said finally. "When I woke up in the infirmary I was told the old one had been found dead on top of me, covering my head with no sign of the other. I owe your father my life, and so" Tenten rubbed the fabric in her hands "I don't want anything to happen to this…ever"

Neji didn't say anything for a moment and when he started to Tenten interrupted "I am responsible for his death… I know… I wasn't armed, I was surprised, I should have been able to handle it all by myself, I should have, I should have" She started that hyperventilating thing again and Neji pulled her off her chair and onto his lap, her back to his chest. He held her head back in his hands and murmured softly to her about how to breath. After awhile she calmed down.

"I," Neji said, and Tenten glanced over her shoulder at him. His back was leaning on the wall, her back pressed to his chest and his arms wrapped around her. "I apologies for almost murdering you." He told her. She blinked at him.

"I'm sorry you lost your father," She said and he chuckled deeply.

"He wasn't in that cell for seven hundred years, I assume he abandoned me long before that." Tenten looked down and the room got silent.

"I assume tomorrow this will all be forgotten and we can get back to making one another fell like murdering each other." He said in a comforting tone, and she made a 'ha' sound as he nudged her.

They sat like this for a while, and eventually Neji turned her around to face him. He checked her head wound and she let him. His hand gently moved the hair he had pulled from her buns out of the way and examined her neck, tracing lightly a few bruises from his fingertips. Then his hand trailed from her neck, over her shoulder, down her arm to her wrist.

"It's almost healed," He said, to her surprise. She looked down at it and nodded, amazed she had not noticed sooner. He cradled the hand in his, and with a deft little smirk tugged her forward.

Her chest pressed on his and he wrapped her arms around his neck. She scowled at him as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She wiggled "What are you doing?"

"Enjoying this brief moment of mutual peace between us." He said, looking only at her eyes. She sucked in her breath and let him pull her closer. He rested his head on her shoulder and hugged her to him.

He wants comfort. Tenten realized when she heard the content sigh he let slip. He just learned the fate of his father, and he was sad! This made Tenten feel strangely compassionate for the Vampire who had just tried to break her skull open on the wall of her room.

Just for tonight, she decided. She wrapped her arms around his neck tighter and the two of them silently reveled in their memories of Neji's late father.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Well that didn't last.

Tenten protested loudly as Neji dragged her away, heading towards a guest room. A few vampires ran up the steps to repair her door. He opened the door to a small blue walled room and nudged her inside.

"I don't want to sleep down here!" She said as he sat her on the bed.

"I thought you hated the tower," He said, smirking at her.

"I liked it only because I had a whole floor to myself with none of you running about." Tenten explained, when she said running her hands made a fluttering motion. He chuckled.

"Are you scared they're going to eat you?" He teased. She crossed her arms and scowled at him. He put on hand on either side of her on the bed and leaned in, pressing his forehead to hers. "Do you want me to stay with you?" He teased.

She felt her face flush at his unspoken innuendo and crossed her legs, putting her hands on his chest she pressed him back. "We had a nice moment upstairs, don't spoil it."

Well spoiling things for her was Neji's job.

"So you enjoyed that?" He asked, stroking her lower back with one hand "Hugging me?" She rolled her eyes at him.

They had together tucked the fabric away in her drawer and both decided not to let the others know what had happened. Whatever story Neji had fabricated to explain the blood and busted door she had no idea.

"I enjoyed you being quiet for once!" She snapped, grabbing his wondering hand and putting it back on the bed. He smirked and stood up.

"You'll be back in your room when you wake" He told her leaving, locking the door behind him. Tenten sighed. She didn't doubt it. She lay back on the bed and turned her head, watching him.

"You can leave now," She told him sharply and he chuckled, closing the door behind him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Tenten tried to stay awake. She really did. But somehow when she opened her eyes she was staring at the bed canopy in the tower, alone and cold. Sitting up she glared at the open balcony doors. The curtains billowed and freezing air pushed in and stole her breath.

She noted scathingly in the back of her head she was in a nightgown. Whoever kept doing that was going to get a kick in his ba- Tenten's train of thought stopped. She stood, one hand on each of the balcony doors looking quizzically at the person standing on it.

The dainty girl didn't notice she was being watched. Balancing on the rail in heels and a full-skirted dress the girl was like stone, unmoved by wind. Untouched by cold. She looked just like an

"Angel," Tenten breathed. The girl's head snapped around and a look of embarrassment colored the pale face. Violet mooneyes widened and the girl bolted, trying to get past. Tenten caused her to stop, simply by moving to let her leave.

"You're-" Hinata looked at the girl nervously "Not going to try and kill me?"

Tenten blinked a moment "Why would I?"

Hinata frowned and touched the human's forehead with her cold hand. Tenten didn't seem bothered.

"You have a fever" Hinata said, horrified. "Oh this is my fault!" she herded the hunter back into bed, latching the glass doors behind her. "I should have just left after changing you, not lingered and gotten you sick!"

Tenten sat up in bed while Hinata tucked the blankets down. Watching the vampire in a confused fashion.

"Hinata, it's been a while, are you okay?" Ino and Sakura appeared at the door, alarmed to see their fragile friend so close to Tenten.

They visibly buckled when Tenten stroked Hinata's hair a moment.

" I decided." Tenten said, folding her hands on her lap. "That I won't attack you three anymore, since you are clearly not able to put up an even half decent fight."

Ino planted her hands on her hips "We're still vampires Tenten, even if me and Sakura are only half-bloods" Sakura nodded, her short pink hair bouncing about.

"I am aware that you're strong." Tenten said, "I am also aware that you have no formal training and no idea how to use that brut strength." The vampires exchanged glances.

". . . .We accept your promise not to try and murder us…." Sakura said and Tenten smiled

"I thought you would!" She flopped back in bed and yawned "Night Ladies"

The three vampires left the room, locking the door behind them. "What did you do?" Hissed Ino to Hinata, as the three hurried down the stairs and away from the human.

"I-I-…" Hinata gasped a little in fright, what if she got in trouble for this? "I left the door open while I was on the balcony…I think she's sick now!"

"Well there isn't anything we can do about it" Sakura said, as they vanished down a hall.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hexx: You all love me right? :3

Blue: No, they hate us

Hexx: D=

Kin: But we try as fast as we can!

Hexx: AND WE LOVE YOU GUYS!

Blue: THEY love you

Kin: BLUE!


End file.
